


Age Reversal

by PaperFox19



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Diapers, M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: At times like these he was the father the other the baby boy.
Relationships: Otto Rocket/Ray "Raymundo" Rocket
Kudos: 6





	Age Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Request

Warning this fic contains Water Sports and Age Play Do not read if you do not like

Age Reversal

At times like these he was the father the other the baby boy.

-x-

He crawled on his hands and knees, tonight they were alone in the house so the games began. He’d already taken off all his clothes and put on his diaper. Now he was crawling on the floor looking for his daddy. “There you are, I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Yes daddy,” he crawled towards the couch where his daddy was waiting for him. He sat their poised and naked 8 inches of pure man meat. It was any wonder he fell for him.

“You hungry baby?” he asked shaking his penis.

“Yes daddy,” he settled himself in between his daddy’s legs and took his penis in his mouth. He started sucking it and worked him to full arousal.

“You love daddy’s cock don’t you?” he nodded by bobbing his head. “But you love daddy’s milk more right?” again he nodded this time faster. “Ohh yeah well drink up baby.” The male came hard shooting his load into the male’s mouth.

The diaper clad male drank his sperm, he kept it in his mouth a bit and savored the taste before swallowing it all in one gulp. He pulled back to the head and kept sucking, making sure not a drop was wasted.

“Daddy bathroom,” he says.

“Yeah you’ve drank a lot today didn’t you, well let it all out these diapers are special, there supposed to turn from blue to green.” The male leaned back and obeyed, his body trembled as he began to pee himself.

The diaper turned green alright. “Good boy you did a good job.” He got off the couch and laid the male on his back. ‘Time to change your diaper.” He raised the male’s legs and undid the flaps on the sides. His hips raised and the soiled diaper was taken off. “Oh man look at you.” He poked his hard cock. “Did you get hard pissing yourself, or was it daddy’s milk?”

“Both,” he whispered, his cheeks stained in a blush.

“Then I think it’s time daddy rewarded his naughty boy. Get into positon.” He got some special jelly to coat his member; the bottom rolled over and got on his hands and knees. The top positioned himself at his hole. “Here we go!” he pushed in and the bottom moaned in pleasure. 

He didn’t hold back and began pounding away at his ass. “Ah ah ah Daddy’s cock feels so good.”

“Yeah you know it!” he kept fucking his hole, pounding away at him so hard the sound of skin smacking skin sounded like applause. His prostate was hit and pounded against, the sub was losing his mind but this was nothing new. They’d done this so many times his ass was molded perfectly to his cock, and days when they couldn’t be together were torture he felt so empty.

Soon he was cumming shooting his load onto the floor, but his daddy didn’t stop he kept on fucking him, making sure to pound his prostate over and over. His baby boy moaned and had another orgasm. He slumped in the puddle of cum drooling as his daddy fucked him more.

His cock was spent, but still his top continued to move never once stopping hitting the big happy button inside him. When his daddy finally came he released it all right at his prostate. He couldn’t take it something was coming but it wasn’t cum. A golden stream fired onto the floor boy did he make a mess.

“Oh man Raymundo you really did it now, I didn’t think I’d make you cum so hard you’d piss yourself.”

“Sorry Rocket Boy, I thought I let it all out in the diaper.” Yep Otto Rocket was the daddy here, while his actual father Raymundo played the sweet baby boy. Otto got a new diaper and changed Raymundo.

“Well now when my cum leaks out it won’t make a mess.”

“Thanks Daddy,” he kisses his son. Raymundo got their mess towel and began cleaning up his mess. Honestly he’d been curious about age play so he had bought the magazine on it. He never expected his son to find it, but ever since that day he never regretted it.

Otto took to the role of Daddy so well, and it turned Raymundo on even more it was his son dominating him. Otto loved the control it turned him on, they were a perfect fit. Sad part is they couldn’t play when Reggie was around but she was staying at a friend’s house all weekend long.

Raymundo got to be his daddy’s baby boy all weekend. The mess was cleaned and the two got on the couch. Otto sat on the couch watching tv, while Raymundo had his head in his lap sucking on his penis. It’d be awhile before Otto could cum again, but the boy had a lot to drink and he was such a thirsty baby.

Otto sighed as he felt his stream flow. Raymundo drank his piss and he stroked the back of his head. “Man this weekend’s gonna be sweet.” 

End 


End file.
